


The Shadow of Saint Nic

by Super_Luthor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Krampus - Freeform, Merry Christmas, Thasmin if you squint, The Doctor faces one of her biggest fears, The TARDIS has stairs, Timeless Child, Two Gays Slating each other over their Fashion sense, thasmin, yasmin khan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Luthor
Summary: Graham and Ryan spend New Years Day to themselves and Yaz wants to spend one Christmas Day with the Doctor.They go to the North Pole and things...Don't go to plan.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas yall! Have some Thasmin, maybe, if you squint. Rating may go up!

The Shadow of Saint Nic.

The TARDIS hummed softly beneath the Doctor’s hand as she placed it atop of the console. The spaceship had been quiet for a few days, what with her human mates enjoying one Christmas to themselves. The Doctor even insisted that for once they do go and have a Christmas that didn’t have a crazy adventure or two in it. She wanted them to have some form of normality, even if it was for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Of course, her friends felt bad in some way because, well, as the saying goes…

No one should be alone on Christmas. If Christmas was a time of coming together, what was the point in the humans being a family with one member missing from the table?

It was now New Years Day. The Doctor came back on a rather murky January the first, and whilst she was expecting all her friends to walk through the doors looking all shiny and new, only one emerged.

The TARDIS door opened with its usual squeak. Yasmin all but frowned behind the door, taking notice for the first time of the squeaky hinges, “Ya’ know Doctor?” She began, “I think you need some WD-40 or something on that, in fact, I think I have some in my car I could go and get for you.”

The Doctor merely frowned, straightening her back as she set her eyes on her friend, brushing off the matter briskly, “You have travelled with me all this time and never noticed her squeaky door?” Her lip curled slightly, “Yasmin Khan, I thought, especially with the job you would do, you would take notice of these things.”

“Yeah well.” Yaz began as she walked up the stairs, “One squeaky hinge is nothing compared to a box being bigger on the inside…” She then leaned back against the console, crossing her arms and looking around, taking in the sights that she had never noticed before. The Doctor took up the same position as her, almost copying what she was doing, looking around.

“Dimensional engineering.” Yasmin spoke as she let out a soft sigh, as she looked down, she noticed something else about the TARDIS. She stood up from the console, once again, the Doctor did the same thing but with less prowess, be it a little clumsily as she lost her balance but soon regained it before Yasmin even noticed. Yaz had now walked across the room and took in the sight of the staircase that lead to goodness knows where, “I see you have redecorated a little.” Yasmin smiled at the honeycomb shaped steps, then she turned around and looked at the Doctor who was only smiling away.

“Yup.” The Doctor said proudly, “Ooh! I also did up the floor too…Got rid of the markings on the floor…It felt a bit poncy, you humans wouldn’t understand them anyway.”

Yaz then groaned, “And yet you still have no seats! Or _anything_ to hold on to for that matter.”

“Why would you need something to hold on to? My driving is perfect!” The Doctor gasped, trying to be offended. Only when Yaz raised her eyebrow did she slump slightly, “Most…Of…The time…Anyway! We don’t need luxurious comfort because we are always on our feet! See, every day with me is a leg day, you should know this.”

“Speaking of leg day.” Yasmin interrupted, “I was thinking, we didn’t spend Christmas with you.” The human walked over to the Timelord, crossing her arms, “We have spent the last two New Years Day’s with you, and you have not yet had a Christmas, so what do you say?”

The Doctor, slow on the uptake merely frowned, “Sorry, I’m a little slow…I can’t figure out if you are asking me on a date or not.”

Yasmin then laughed, “Doctor…Whilst I am flattered about that…I mean really _very flattered.”_ God, what was she doing? She then cleared her throat, “Graham and Ryan want today to themselves and I thought, what if you and I went somewhere and had our own little Christmas?”

The Doctor nodded slowly, before speeding around the console, “I know the perfect place. You know the gingerbread houses in Hansel and Gretal?”

Yasmin nodded, following the Doctor very slowly, “There was a cannibalistic witch in that gingerbread house, which is why we don’t trust them.” Yasmin then paused, “Wait a second, you are not telling me that Hansel and Getal are real, are you?”

“Nah.” The Doctor scronched, “Don’t talk daft, they live in fairy-tale land, they are just stories, legends even. Where we are going is even better! The houses are made of gingerbread though and did you know that I once spent my time sort of exiled on a planet called Christmas?!”

There was a pause.

“Anyway, that is not where we are going.” The Doctor announced before pulling the lever, almost sending the pair flying. Yaz, luckily clung on to the console until the Doctor had the ship stabilised.

“So.” Yaz gasped, “If we aren’t going to Hansel and Gretal land, where are we going?”

“Go and grab a coat, maybe some gloves, you’ll need it.” The Doctor smiled, “My body can radiate more heat than you Yaz.” She said as Yasmin looked at her, with her own confusion. The Doctor then caved, “Fine, I’m pretty sure I have a woolie jumper somewhere.”

After ten minutes, both women met in the console room, Yasmin wearing a red wooly jumper and the Doctor wearing a jumper similar to that of her rainbow t-shirt only…In the form of a jumper, which only made Yaz laugh.

“And the scarf too!” Yaz laughed.

The Doctor looked somewhat offended, “I like rainbows, okay? And I like the theme! And what about you? Red…And…Jeans…And if I am being Frank, well, I’m not Frank, I’m the Doctor, but!” She declared with her brows furrowing, “You need to shop somewhere better than Tesco for your trainers Yaz, seriously, it is embarrassing.”

Yasmin scoffed, “I did not buy these from-wait, says the woman who wears rainbows with everything!” She snapped with no bite.

“At least it is in trend.” She added quickly, “So are we ready to go?”

Yasmin shrugged, “Ready when you are, Gaylien.”

The Doctor paused for a moment, “It is in trend!” She argued before walking out of the doors. The moment the pair stepped on the land, there was a crunch beneath their feet. Yasmin pulled her coat around herself as she looked around at the navy-blue sky and the white snow around them which stretched for miles. Snow fell gently from the sky, but it still stuck to them.

Yasmin frowned as she looked around, “Where are the gingerbread houses?”

“They’ll be nearby.” The Doctor smiled, “This planet Yaz, guess what it is called.”

Yasmin only looked around them, taking in mostly the nothingness she saw, “Antarctica?”

The Doctor frowned, “I said we were not on Earth! Try and be a little more inventive.”

Yasmin tried again, “Snowdonia? Lapland?”

“The North Pole!” The Doctor beamed, “This entire planet is the North Pole!” The Doctor noticed the incredulous way in which Yaz was looking at her, “You are not impressed.”

“Well, it’s just…If this planet is the North Pole…Where is the South Pole?” She asked. The Doctor jumped in, “No one talks about the South Pole, no one even _goes_ to the South Pole because they don’t come back, which is why we are not going! You wanted Christmas with me, this is what you get.” She beamed before taking Yasmin’s arm.

As they were walking along, the Doctor noticed a large footprint in the snow and knelt down to it. Yasmin looked down at it, “Do you get polar bears in the North Pole? I was led to believe as a child that all sorts of wonderful creatures lived there…You know the elves, talking Penguins, talking snowmen…” Yasmin trailed off, “Oh my-Doctor have you ever seen Elf?! It is a classic!” Yasmin’s smile then dropped as the Doctor remained quiet, “Doctor, what is it?”

The Doctor swallowed as she held a hand over the paw print. She then looked at the other on the opposing side.

Human shaped…and the other…a hoove.

The Doctor then stood slowly and tried to keep a cool face on for Yasmin, “Christmas may have to wait.”

“Trouble?” Yasmin asked her, with a slight smile tugging on her lips. The Doctor’s also widened as she nodded, “Oh yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow of Saint Nic

The cold had now started to bite for the Doctor and that rarely ever happened, but in situations such as the one she was being presented with as of this moment, the whole universe just dimmed. It was like the evening sun going down after a hot day, and everything suddenly went cold.

The Doctor swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, she shouldn't walk into this...but what else should she do if the monster she is looking for is no longer in the South pole where he belongs? As the Doctor walked in the snow, Yaz noted her silence. She was deciding when the best time to speak to her friend was, but with how on edge she currently looked, she did not want to be the one to break that ice.

"Something is here that shouldn't be...it should be back in the south at this time of the year..." The Doctor spoke up as they approached what looked to be some sort of base, covered in snow. Like a snow cave but much bigger.

No gingerbread houses were here.

"And that is bad..." Yaz trailed off as she noticed the Doctor nod slowly and lick her lips. She was avoiding Yaz's eyes as she looked around, this was a new level of anxious that Yaz had ever seen her and it too put her slightly on edge. Yasmin shrugged, "Doctor, whatever it is...it will be okay...You will deal with it like you always do!"

The Doctor noted Yasmin's enthusiasm and finally looked at her, almost deadpan, "I've been face to face with the devil himself." She said firmly.

Yasmin was stunned as she stared at the Doctor, swallowing, "The actual devil?"

The Doctor nodded slowly, "Way before this face though." She laughed nervously, if not to try and ease some nerves of her own, "But...that one was chained up in a pit...this one is free...but then again." She shrugged, "I guess this one never could be tamed."

A silence fell between them, both of them now on edge as much as the other. Neither of them liked the situation at hand.

"We...we could go Doctor." Yaz stammered. The Doctor only frowned, incredulous, "Since when did we walk away from danger?"

"Since both of us got scared...even more so, you. Doctor...You are terrified, you just won't admit it." Yaz snapped.

The Doctor was about to reply when the pair snapped their heads up to the sound of chains scraping across the metal floor.

The Doctor's hearts were beating tenfold. In that moment. As Yaz was about to speak to ask about the sound, the Doctor noticed something moving in the corner of her eye causing her to act on impulse. She quickly put her hand over Yaz's mouth from behind and dragged her around a corner quickly.

Both of them were heaving for breath, fear filling their lungs. Yaz could feel the Doctor shaking beneath her.

Okay, now she was terrified.

The Doctor stood wide-eyed as the scraping of chains could still be heard around them. She silently begged it would go elsewhere, at least so she could breathe again. The blonde slowly took her hand away from Yaz's mouth and took really gentle steps away from her, putting her finger on her lips, warning Yaz to remain absolutely silent. She then signalled for Yaz to follow her, slowly.

Yaz only obliged, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Once the pair found themselves away from the monster, at least a few corridors away, the Doctor kept her back to one of the walls, if only to look out for the creature. Yaz walked around the room they were in but kept her voice as low as possible, "Doctor, what the hell are we running from that has you so terrified?" She hissed, "If you are this scared, I want to know why. What the hell did you do?"

"Who is saying I did anything?!" The Doctor hissed. She then let out a frustrated breath, "That creature is not meant to be here, and trust me, you don't want to come face to face with it."

"Okay...so...you have met the devil, what could be worse?" Yasmin asked if at this point, trying to stop her mind from wandering too far.

"You know the song...Santa Claus is coming to town?" The Doctor asked her in a low voice.

Yaz nods slowly.

"He sees you when you're sleeping...he knows when you're awake..."

Yaz swallowed, a lump begins to swell in her throat, and she shakes her head, "Doctor...please do not tell me that Santa has gone rogue."

"Oh Yaz. " the Doctor says quietly, "It is much worse than that...much worse."

Just as Yaz was about to reply, there was a loud thump from across the room and the sound of chains, once again, scraping across the floor. The Doctor snapped her eyes to Yaz, "Run!" She now shouted.

The pair of them took off, with huge feet stomping behind them, and the loud overbearing sound of the dragging chains.

The pair of them reached another room, breaths heaving. Yasmin struggled to breathe, "Doctor...if we are going to die...tell me, tell me what that thing is."

"It doesn't want you...it wants me...I have travelled for so long...I may owe a few debts." The Doctor gasped, swallowing a lung full of air. As she was about to leave the room, she swung the door open and there it stood, seven feet tall, eyes red, sharp teeth, red and white coat with dark black hair, a sack and unmistakable horns.

"Krampus." Yaz breathed as she looked up at the creature, who snarled at the Doctor, "I'm guessing you're on the naughty list?"

The Doctor nodded slowly, "Yeah..."

The creature before them sneered and snarled, grunting as it crouched down to be eye- level with the Doctor.

The Doctor was frozen to the spot. The creature breathed on her, it's breath feeling like fire against her face.

 **"I've been looking for you..."** The creature snarled at the Doctor thrusting and object into her hand.

The Doctor swallowed as she looked down. Yaz followed her line of sight and noticed the lump of coal in her hand.

"Doctor...I thought the legend went that it was Santa who...handed out the lumps of coal for him to find?" Yasmin asked nervously.

"Santa has taken the day off." The Doctor said quietly, "Now run." She then spun on her heal, "Yaz! Run!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Yaz took off, with the belief that the Doctor was not far behind.

That was not the case.

Just as the Doctor was about to take off, she found she could not move. In the corner of her eye, she saw three or four large claws. She now felt as though she could not breathe. She swallowed the lump in her throat and thought about perhaps bargaining with the creature, but how do you bargain with a creature that sees and hears everything you do, every single day of every single year?

The Doctor looked down at the lump of coal in her hand. The skin of her hand was now black from the charcoal, and the alien had never been so scared.

"So." The Doctor gasped, voice trembling as she looked ahead of herself, hoping Yaz was far enough away for her not to see or hear what could come next. She swallowed as she felt hot breath on the back of her neck, "Ya' know. Not everyone can be good, every single day of every single year...it's not possible."

The creature behind her grunted. A firm growl left its throat.

"I was never a good child, I was too clever." The Doctor laughed nervously, "Kept pulling things in what humans might call a kitchen, out of the draws...I used the hot fire which we used to make food to make my own devices and my father." She chuckled, "He would be cross, but he would encourage me and so would grandma number five."

 **"And your teachers."** The creature's voice growled, keeping a firm grip on the Doctor's coat.

"Oh yes." The Doctor smirked coyly, "They quit because I kept asking questions and...outsmarting them...I don't know why that would be considered being naughty." She then shrugged, "I was just being clever."

 **"With that, you became cocky. Defiant."** The creature growled.

The Doctor's smile then fell from her face, "I suppose I did become cocky, yeah. It isn't my fault everyone around me was too slow."

 **"And yet."** The creature snarled, **"I have caught up with you."**

The Doctor fell silent, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

**"You're too slow."**

"I am no longer a child, Krampus!" The Doctor now hissed, "Therefore your rules no longer apply to me! I am over a couple of billion years old! And believe me, I am ancient!"

 **"As am I."** Krampus growled, **"You ran."**

Once again, the Doctor froze on the spot as a thick silence came between the two of them.

Yasmin was hiding in a small room, however, she found herself able to hear every single word that was being breathed. She tried to calm her breathing and her racing heart as she heard the Doctor's own voice tremble with fear. Never in Yaz's life did she ever think that she would ever come face to face with the shadow of Saint Nic. Now the young woman sat listening to every word, from where she was sat.

" **You never stop running."** The creature snarled at the Doctor, before looking into where Yasmin was standing a few minutes prior.

The Doctor remained quiet, not giving Krampus what it wanted.

There was a gut-wrenching laugh that came from the creature, " **You are the Timeless child**."

The Doctor then bit her tongue, squinting as she tried to decipher where she had heard that being said before, "Timeless child, I have heard that before."

" **And since I could not find you, someone had to pay for your being a disobedient child.** " The Krampus growled, " **One day a very long time ago, on the fifth of December. Do you remember?"**

The Doctor's blood instantly ran cold, "M...My mum and dad." She said quietly, "Oh my..." The Doctor's voice trailed off and her stance faltered, her knees going weak.

"I came home...I had been playing with my friends...I came back..." She said quietly, "My home...looked ransacked...Up until that point I had only regenerated once, I accidentally fell off of a really high hill and my head hit a rock." She laughed nervously, "My dad helped me through it."

A tear found it's way down the Timelord's cheek, "but..." she swallowed, "I walked into the sitting room and my mum was bleeding...and I never saw my dad again."

The Krampus slowly released its grip, and the Doctor turned around, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "It was you...You killed my parents."

 **"And your father came back to the underworld with me."** The Krampus growled.

The Doctor looked at the creature, no longer with fear. She looked at him as she did with all her enemies. Her top lip quiver slightly, and an evil menacing smile filled her face as tears continued to cascade down her face, "You should never have told me that Krampus. I have defeated your uncle, father, whatever he was, I defeated him! And now, I will defeat you."

She then laughed, "Yeah, I ran from you, but believe me mate."

The Doctor took a large stride towards him, and as he remained crouched, they were nose to nose, "You should be the one running from me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope 2019 treated everyone well! Here is to the next decade. I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

The breath of The Krampus was burning against the Doctor's face, yet she stood with a smile upon her face. The Krampus made a mistake admitting what he had done to the Doctor's family all those years ago, because now she would be the one to end the fire of The Krampus's glare with the ice of her own.

The Krampus stood, contemplating its next move. It pulled up its arm, a chain dragging with the pull. It wasn't sure on what it was going to do next as the Doctor just stood there, totally unafraid. This was new to the creature, and almost unpleasant.

The Doctor stood with her arms crossed in front of herself, leaning towards the creature. She bit her lip and hummed, "Hmmm, what are you going to do now? Because I think you know exactly who I am, and I think you also know how this ends. You won't kill me." She shrugged, "because that would be the last thing you ever do." Slowly she reached into her jacket to grab the sonic. She looked at it, cold and calculated and she swore as she reached into her coat, she saw it flinch.

"I am not a child anymore and Mr Krampus, if you killed my mother and dragged my father to the fiery pits of hell." She snarled, fire deep in her words, hissing out every word, "Then my penance is paid." The Timelord then held out her arms, seemingly triumphant and untouchable, "Because I am no longer a child, I am no longer in debt to you!"

 **"The Timeless Child."** The creator's voice boomed, " **Doctor. You forget. You can never die."**

The Doctor's brows furrowed, "Of course I can die. Maybe not in this moment right now, but one day, my time will come. No one Mr Krampus is invincible, not even me."

 **"The legacy goes that the last will stride amongst the stars and be destined for only one thing."** The Krampus growled, " **The curse of being eternal. You exist through time, every moment of your life is forever regenerating, renewing. No matter how many times you regenerate, you will keep on existing."**

The Doctor went quiet, "What are you talking about? Regeneration means I am reborn, the timelords gifted me with-"

**"Infinity. They gifted you with infinity. Deep down you are a child at heart. The child that looked into the void. She is inside of you, waiting to come to the surface and when she does, even the fieriest pits of hell won't be able to save you."**

It was the Doctor's turn to take a step back. She swallowed nervously, "What are you talking about?"

" **You'll find out. In time."** The Krampus snarled, before shrinking backwards, lowering his arm.

The Doctor stood, in silence, glaring at the creature as it shrank away, "Cowards run from their fears." She sneered, "I am not done with you!"

 **"As I am not done with you. There are other matters for you to attend."** The Krampus growled, with its chains dragging across the floor.

The Doctor swallowed, watching the shadow shrink back. She felt vile in her throat as she stared at the spot where the creature stood before.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but as a silence began to fill the room, the Doctor began to dwell on what she had just been told, "Timeless child..." She muttered. The name filling her ears, her mind and it almost took over until…

"Doctor!" Yaz called as she clamped her hands on the Doctor's shoulders, making her jump and scream in surprise. Yaz was so happy to see that the creature was gone.

"AHHH Haha ha. DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She gasped, as she turned to face her companion.

Yaz frowned. She had never seen the Doctor jump like that before, another first, the Doctor however, remained a little too skittish for Yaz’s liking.

"Doctor are you-"

"I'm fine...I'm good...I think we should go home...spend time there." The Doctor said quickly, "I'm done with demons for now." The Doctor swallowed, her eyes still slightly clouded over, throat still a little too dry with fear that washed over her, sinking into her skin and ever so slowly through her veins.

"Even your own?" Yasmin asked, to which she received a precarious glare that frightened her. There was a pause as the Doctor looked away, "Doctor...before I came back...I heard you say...Timeless Child."

"It's nothing! A myth, a whisper." She laughed half-heartedly not convincing Yaz in the slightest that this matter be left in the snow, "Come on, let's go home." The Doctor said as she took her arm again. The Doctor walked with ever-so slightly wobbly legs.

This time Yaz complied following where the Doctor took her, having further questions, but for now she decided to leave the subject alone. She wanted the Doctor to be able to have a Christmas that she could never forget…This perhaps was not it…And not the best by far.

The Doctor stood thinking about it, this day. Those last twenty minutes, face to face with a whisper, myth, legend or whatever it was with each step feeling like another chain just like the Krampus, wrapping itself around her.

Perhaps she was only headed on way through her life, one way the whole universe knew existed other than her.

Her own hell.

Her hearts went cold at the thought. After all, who would want to live for eternity and not eventually be a God?

After the Doctor reached the TARDIS she walked only quietly over to the console. She was way too quiet and had been the rest of the way back, leaving Yaz to only worry much more. Her companion watched her with concerned eyes. The Doctor only smiled sheepishly as she turned to look at her, “Not the best Christmas I have ever had.”

“Doctor.” Yasmin said, almost hesitantly as she pulled her jumper down slightly, “Are you sure you’re okay? You seemed terrified of him and…You scared me.”

“It was an act.” The Doctor shrugged, with a smile, “I had to let him know I was scared because I was waiting to give him a taste of his own medicine. A demon…face to face with another-“The Doctor stopped herself. She couldn’t have Yaz knowing any of that information. Too much, too soon and the questions that would follow she didn’t have the time for, “So, how about We go ice skating on Niagara Falls?”

Yaz almost scoffed with laughter, “Have you seen you? You’re wobbly all the time, never mind sticking you on ice.”

“Oi, I will have you know I once won a skating competition when the Great Frost Fairs happened, and I even got Stevie Wonder to sing that day.” The Doctor smiled. The woman Yaz knew was back.

“Oh? and which song did he sing?” Yaz laughed. The Doctor stared at her, almost puzzled, “You didn’t ask how he ended up there.”

“Because it is you and Stevie Wonder is probably your mate. Go on Doctor, tell me what song he sang.” Yaz chuckled. The Doctor stared at Yaz for a moment, the darkness from earlier left her system entirely, a golden spec showed its way unto the Doctor’s hearts as she looked into Yasmin’s eyes, “He sang…” The Doctor trailed off. Whilst Yaz was looking at her with pure wonderment, the Doctor wondered how she ever ended up with someone so kind and so beautiful stood beside her right now. Here when she needed her the most, “I just called to say I love you.”

Yaz almost cooed before the Doctor raised her finger, “Don’t you dare.”

“You really are an old romantic.” Yaz smiled, “That is adorable.”

“Yasmin Khan change into something nicer. I want to wow you and I-“The Doctor saw the way Yaz was looking at her and her jaw dropped slightly, “Hey…No, I didn’t mean-“ She then saw the way Yaz raised her brows, “You Miss Khan are a tease.”

“This is why you keep me around Doctor.” Yaz laughed as she walked up the stairs in the console room, “This way, right?” She asked as she pointed to the left. The Doctor nodded slowly. As Yaz was on her way, the Doctor looked up again, “Yaz?”

Yaz turned on her heel, looking down at the blonde, and despite being on the stairs, the Doctor looked a lot more vulnerable than what she did two seconds ago, “Yes Doctor?” She asked.

The Doctor fiddled slightly, “Thank you…For wanting to spend Christmas with me.” A small smile then tugged at the corner of her lips.

“That’s what friends are for, right?” Yaz asked, with a smile herself. Once the Doctor nodded slowly, she made her way to the wardrobe of the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked around the room, before then finally walking over to the console, pulling a few switches, and then pulling a lever. Once she got to the side where her back was facing towards the doors, she looked down into the golden light. She frowned at a small object which sat there in the billowing light. The Doctor then slowly picked it up, the object feeling slightly like grit and dust in her hand, “A lump of coal.” The Doctor muttered. She then looked up across the room, swallowing before then depositing the lump in her pocket, anger once again covering her face.

“No.” She growled before yanking another lever down, sending the TARDIS into darkness.

Silence filled the entire room. The engines ceased and everything seemed dead…

Apart from the scraping of chains across the metal surface.


End file.
